The Moon Worshiper
by sonicnarutoartist
Summary: Luna keeps getting letters from a mysterious pony in a cloak once a month, from a figure in the shadows that sends them in secret. All that may change when Pinkie Pie runs into this pony in a cloak, in her own way.


I do not own MLP Friendship is Magic.

Authors Note: I've just recently became a brony, so please be kind. However I hope you will all like this story too. Writing my latest fan fiction reminded me how much I enjoyed writing and how it helps me with my focus. Fingers Crossed to as I am putting this story on deviant art too, for a critic to review. I'm also trying to do this in one Shot so this will be long, and will also take place after Twilight's kingdom

* * *

><p><span>The Moon Worshiper<span>

In the shadows of the Everfree Forest, under the light of the moon, a figure walked under the light and looked up and smiled gently at the moon. The figure walked away and said "Lovely moon tonight." The figure walked off to the entrance in silence, a smiled, as it put a cloak on and towards Ponyville. When it arrived at Ponyville it walked to the mailbox where a Griffin was there picking up the mail from every pony. The figure approached the griffin, which turned and smiled at it. She said "Oh hey, the mysterious shadow guy" the Griffin said with a smile to the now revealing to be male figure.

The Figured said, its voice being surprisingly deep for such a small frame, "Yeah, I came to deliver the new letter" He said to the mail griffin. The Mail Griffin smiled as the figure reached in his cloak and gave the letter to the Mail Griffin. The Griffin looked at the letter and the figure said "It's for the one that raises the moons"

The Griffin smiled and said "A fan letter to Princess Luna eh?" The figure nodded. "You know you write her one once a month, I don't need to be reminded on where they go" The figure turned its body and head looking embarrassed. The Griffin smiled and said "Aww don't be like that, I think it's adorable that the Princess has such a devoted fan, I'll give it to her post haste"

The figured turned to go back into the forest, when suddenly he heard rapid hoof steps. He turned to move faster not wanting to be seen when suddenly a pink blur crashed into him sending him flying and launching his cloak off. The figure went behind some barrels as he saw a Pink pony jumping up and down excitedly as she handed a bunch of mail to the Griffin. The figure gulped as it slowly extended its arm, which was revealed to be a dark green with black markings on its hoof, to it's cloak. The Griffin groaned at the pink pony and said "Pinkie, you knocked some poor guy over" She said motioning to the figure who was leaning his head out revealing his face. The Griffin gasped at the red marks on the face of the figure as it grabbed its cloak. It threw it back on quickly, and looked at the Griffin and Pinkie staring at it.

Pinkie bolted towards him but he put his hoof up to stop her. She asked "Are you okay?" She asked the Figure and he nodded. "You sure, I mean those marks on your face"

He put his hoofs up and said "Don't worry about it, I need to go back home" He said running back to the Everfree forest as fast as he could. Pinkie tilts her head and then starts to think about something.

Pinkie then started to slowly turn back then paused as she ran back home curious about the mysterious stranger she just met.

In Canterlot, the Griffin Mail woman flew to Celestia and Luna's castle and dropped off the letter to Luna that the figure wrote earlier and then looked at her bag, which was full of Pinkie's party invitations. The Mail Griffin rolled her eyes and placed two in the mail box and flew off to deliver to the other citizens that she knew would want to be at Pinkie's party. After she flies off one of the royal guards came down and got the mail, which was pretty full. The Guards went and took it to the throne room for Celestia and Luna, who were both waiting. Celestia smiled "I'm so glad that our subjects love us so" She said, a smile as the pile was placed down, as the guards began sorting through who the letters were for.

Luna's eyes were filled with dissapointment as she noticed how few the letters were compared to Celestia's stack which was getting bigger and bigger. Under her breath Luna said "They certainly love one princess a lot more than the other"

Catching that Celestia said "Do not worry Luna, the kingdom loves you just as much as they do me" She said with a small smile. "I've just been around longer." Celestia pointed out. "But I'm sure every citizen in Equestria loves you very much"

Gaining a small smile from her sister's words, Luna began to examine her fan mail, and then her eyes were once again replaced with sorrow. Every letter she read so far was about how great Celestia is, and if she could sneak them a meeting. Celestia noticed Luna's mood change, and Luna sighed slowly, feeling unappreciated, like she did one thousand years ago. Celestia was about to say something when Luna sighed and said "They all...really love your light over mine" She said quietly. "I'm glad...for you" Luna said, there being a deep sadness emitting from her voice.

Celestia noticed that Luna forgot to read one letter and smiled "Well, there's one more letter, I'm sure that someone appreciates you as much as I and the other princesses do" She said with a smile.

Luna looked at the letter quietly, it almost taunting her in a way. She kept staring at it and eventually decided to open it, saying "What's the worst that I can expect?" She then paused as she recognized the handwriting, and gained a small smile as she read the letter.

_Dear Princess of the Moon, _

_I hope you aren't finding the fact I'm sending these once a month, creepy. If you are I'm very sorry, I just want you to know how much I appreciate the work that you do. I know it's a little weird that I send these letters at least once a month, because there's only so much I can say about a pony who I've never even seen, even in a picture. I've only heard about you from word of mouth...which I must say makes you sound very nice. _

_I hope you know that I appreciate all the work you do, and that I hope you never stop showing the sky with the full moon in the sky. It's...the only friend I have...because of where I live. _

_Thank you again,_

_Your Number One Fan._

Luna slowly smiled at that, and said to Celestia. "Well that certainly made my day" Celestia smiled and asked who the letter was from, Luna responded with. "Well, some pony that certainly respects me a lot, whoever it is likes to call him or her, my Number One Fan" She smiled at that, and looked at the letter again.

Celestia paused at that and said "Your Number One Fan?" Celsestia said "That can't be right" Luna gave Celestia a weird look, as Celestia smiled "Because I'm your Number One Fan" Luna smiled at that and looked at the letter with a small smile. She then levitated a blank letter to her and wrote something to send to whoever this fan is.

Back in Ponyville, Pinkie is running around trying to find one of her friends, desperately because of what happened last night. It was so weird to see a pony with those markings last night, and the way he was hiding behind the barrel, it was like he was hiding something, and she was determined to find out what. She looked around for anyone to help her find out more about this guy, because he was running into the Everfree forest, which means that he either lives there or is hiding there. She excitedly bolted to Sweet Apple Acres.

In Sweet Apple Acres, Apple Jack and Apple Boom were busy bucking down apples for their family, suddenly in a pink blur, Pinkie stood in front of them all excited like. Apple Jack asked "Pinkie Pie, what's gotten into your girl, you're more excited than a cockroach at a garbage dump"

Pinkie smiled and said "Apple Jack, I need to borrow Apple Bloom for a second. I got the most amazing thing I have to find out in the Everfree Forest" She said happily. "And Apple Bloom visit's Zecora all the time!"

Apple Jack put her hoof on Pinkie's mouth and said "Settle down girl, why would I put my own flesh in blood in danger like that forest anyways? With Zecora it's easy because she doesn't live that deep in the forest and I know the Zecora would keep her safe" She sighed at her friend. "What's so urgent you need my sister to drop what she's doing and go there?"

As for Apple Bloom herself, she looked so happy that she might be getting a way out of her chores, she asked "Yeah, tell us why Pinkie Pie!" She said so happily.

"Last night I was delivering invitations for the Party Just because I feel like it party, when I saw this guy delivering a letter too!" She said excited. "He was so spooky, wearing a brown cloak and everything! He had these red marks on his face too!" Pinkie smiled and said "So you gonna help me find him, huh? HUH?" She said super excited like.

"We've been in that forest dozens of times" Apple Jack started to say "I've never seen anyone with a brown cloak other than Zecora, you sure you didn't just mistake her for someone else?"

Pinkie shook her head no. "Nope, she speaks in riddles, this pony had a really deep voice!" She said so excited. "So mysterious, he could be some sort of monster or something. Maybe he's a vampire pony or maybe he's some creepy weirdo"

Apple Bloom paused and said to Pinkie, "Wait, did you say a deep voice?" Pinkie nodded. "I know that pony!" Apple Bloom said just as excited as Pinkie. "I see him outside some times when I come home from Zecora's place"

"Really?" Pinkie said eeping with joy as Apple Bloom nodded. "What does he say, what does he do?"

Apple Bloom pauses and said "I don't really know, I usually go home since I don't wanna cause no trouble" She then said "Though, he's often writing something looking at the moon like he's talking to it"

Tilting her head the pink party master had to asked "Talking, the moon?" She said quietly "That's weird"

Apple Jack nodded and said "Yeah, little sister, you sure this mystery pony was really talking to the moon of all things?" Apple Bloom nodded, and that got Apple Jack to now starting to get curious. "I won't lie, that's really odd" She then looked at Pinkie and said "Okay, Pinkie after Apple Bloom and I get done with our chores, I'll help you." Pinkie nodded and then Apple Jack, and Apple Bloom went back to work.

Pinkie then began to zoom around town while waiting and then accidentally crashed into someone. She then looked down and saw that it was Fluttershy who Pinkie Pie promptly got off. Fluttershy asked softly as usual. "Hi Pinkie Pie, why are you so excited today?"

"Because Apple Jack and I are gonna go find this weird guy in the forest who speaks to the moon!" She answer excitedly. "That's so weird right? He talks to the moon, and lives in the Everfree forest, and he's got these weird marks on his face."

Fluttershy looked at Pinkie and said "Weird marks on his face?" She said suddenly getting nervous.

Pinkie Pie nodded and said "Yeah, weird marks on his face, they're all red and bizarre looking" She smiled and said "He's also got this weird green skin" She said smiling. "So strange, but so cool!"

Fluttershy was nervous, and said "So...that...that's who left the Everfree forest last night" under hear breath

"You saw him too!" Pinkie Pie said as happy as can be. "Did you see what he looked like under his cloak?!" She shouted unintentionally frightening Fluttershy. She noticed and said "Sorry, I got to loud again didn't I?"

Fluttershy nodded, but smiled gently. "It's okay Pinkie Pie, and no I didn't see that pony with out his cloak on, but I did see his eyes before he put his hood up." She then said "They were really, really, red"

"Oh my Celestia! He is a vampire pony!" Pinkie Pie shouted so happily. "That's so cool!" Fluttershy gulped quietly. "You gotta come with, Apple Jack and me to the forest!"

Fluttershy looked away "I don't know Pinkie, trying to find a vampire pony...that sounds so dangerous"

Nodding Pinkie Pie said "But that's what makes it so FUN!" Fluttershy looked very nervous. "Please?" Pinkie asked giving Fluttershy some goo-goo eyes, and eventually Fluttershy against her better judgment nodded yes. "THANK YOU!" She then bolted off again

Fluttershy muttered "I really hope I did the right thing"

Once again running through town, Pinkie Pie noticed Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle floating in the air. Twilight looked at Rainbow Dash and said "Am I doing this right?"

Dash nodded and said "Yeah you're doing great, thanks for helping me with this Twilight" Dash backed up and then bolted at Twilight at hypersonic speed. Twilight looked confused as Rainbow Dash made her spin around in circles. Rainbow than stopped Twilight's spinning and smiled "YES!" She cheered.

Pinkie walked to them and said "Hi guys, whatcha doing?"

Twilight landed a little dizzy and said "Rainbow Dash was trying see how fast she could stop someone in a tail spin" She said regaining her senses.

Rainbow Dash smiled "And I NAILED it" She said boasting with confidence.

"Oh, cool! That's almost as exciting as this vampire pony I found last night!" Pinkie said in response. Rainbow and Twilight both gave her a weird look.

The Princess of Friendship said "Vampire Pony?" She asked curiously. "Are you sure that's what you saw?" Pinkie nodded so happily.

"AWESOME!" Rainbow Dash said with a smile, clearly excited. "Are you sure it was a vampire pony?" She said almost getting to Pinkie's level of excited.

Pinkie said "I'm pretty sure, I saw him last night. He was a pony with green skin, red marks on his face, and Apple Bloom said he saw him talking to the moon of all things!"

Twilight said "Well maybe he's just a big fan of Princess Luna"

Pinkie smiled "Maybe, but doesn't she appear in dreams?" Twilight nodded "So why would he be bothered to talk to the moon"

Twilight paused and said "I have no idea" She admitted quietly, she then said "Well you don't know for sure he's a vampire"

Rainbow Dash looked disappointed till Pinkie Pie said "Fluttershy saw him last night too! She said he had really red eyes! Proof positive, vampire!" She said as so matter of factually.

Rainbow looked so excited. "So are you gonna go find him, huh? Huh?" She said really excited. "I wanna prove that I'm tougher than a vampire pony!"

Twilight sighed "Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, there is no such thing as a vampire pony" She said to them calmly. "Besides, I'm sure there is a logical explanation, for all this"

Pinkie Pie smiled and said "Well Apple Jack, Fluttershy, and I are going to the Everfree forest to meet him" She said with a smile. "You guys wanna come?"

"Of course!" Rainbow Dash said with a big gleaming smile.

Twilight looked at Rainbow and Pinkie and then said "You know what, I would love to meet this so called vampire, if only to prove this whole thing to be a very silly idea"

Pinkie smiled and said "I don't care why you wanna come see the Vampire, just as long as all my bestest friends see it" She then zoomed off deciding to get her last friend on her list.

At Rarity's house was working on a new order for a new client when Pinkie Pie burst into Rarity's room. Rarity lost her focus and ruined her dress and then turned with a glare. Pinkie said excitedly. "Rarity, you gotta come with us!" Rarity was about to object as Pinkie Pie suddenly grabbed her and dragged her off towards the forest area where the others are ready.

Twilight looked at Rarity and asked "How did Pinkie Pie drag you into this?"

Rarity just pointed to Pinkie Pie dragging her by her tail. "Some pony mind filling me in on what we are doing?"

Rainbow Dash said "Pinkie saw a vampire!" She said so happily, as Fluttershy muttered to herself in fear.

Apple Jack looked at Pinkie Pie confused and asked "So he's a vampire now?"

Twilight groaned and said "There are no such thing as a Vampire Pony" She said quietly. "And once we find this pony, we'll put this whole thing to rest"

Rarity now being able to walk on her own said "I'm with Twilight on this darlings, I mean what proof do you have that he's a vampire" She said as the Mane six began their trail trying to find this guy. Pinkie went down her list, he likes to talk to them moon, he is hiding something, and he has red eyes.

As the shadows of the night rose, the mane six were pretty deep into the Everfree forest. Twilight said quietly. "It's weird that we haven't seen any creatures of the Everfree Forest yet" She then looked around at the decor. "Pinkie are you sure you saw this so called vampire going in here"

Pinkie nodded "Unless Fluttershy had him in the cottage" Fluttershy shook her head at that.

Rainbow Dash hovering overhead groaned getting bored. "Man where is he, already? Doesn't he know that some pony's have stuff to do?"

"Have some patience Rainbow, after all this vampire might just come out and attack us for our blood or something" Rarity teased, which caused Fluttershy to eep a little.

Apple Jack looked at Fluttershy and said "Don't worry, Fluttershy, no pony, not even a vampire pony would be stupid enough to attack us all in the while we're in a group"

Twilight was about to say something when she was cut off by a deep voice, just like Pinkie Pie said. She shhed her friends and slowly moved them towards a grove where they saw a pony in a brown cloak with his hood down. He was looking up at the moon, and was indeed talking to it, as the moon made his mane glow in the dark, revealing it to be jet black, and his eyes to indeed an uncomfortable crimson. He took a deep breath and said "So, how are you doing tonight?" He asked the moon

Pinkie Pie whispered "We found our vampire pony!" Twilight looked at her and rolled her eyes.

The mystery pony continued. "That's good to hear, I'm okay too" He sighed "I sent another letter to the one who was so kind to raise you" There was a deep emanating sadness that came from his voice, as he sounded almost regretful, he continued and said to the moon. "I know, I know, I shouldn't do that to myself, to have interactions like that, no one should see me" He paused as he looked up. "What was that? You want me to sing that song?" He looked down. "I don't know, I mean what if I'm to loud, people will see me than"

Twilight looked at Rainbow Dash who was about to burst onto the scene. Twilight whispered "Rainbow Dash, shh"

The Mystery pony started to hmm gently, starting with a nice slow tune, and then started to sing.

_"Some ponies have lots of friends, Some ponies have make others swoon. _

_However, I love my only friend the one and only kindly moon." _

The Mystery pony stood up and grabbed his cloak unveiling his true form, which caused a combined gasp from the mane six, which went unnoticed as this mystery pony went to his song.

"_I was born with bat wings, I was hated by even my own family_

_and I sought comfort, but everyone everywhere rejected me. _

_So I acted out, and tried to get attention_

_But All I ever earned was every ponies rejection._

_So I got this necklace, and tried to become a shaman priest_

_To say that didn't end well, was an understatement at least_

_Then I looked at your gaze, I looked at the stars at your mercy, it helped me though all my lament_

_Then I felt what it was like to be in the light of someone with no sence of ill intent. _

_I know it's not normal, to talk to you, I know it's not right to want to meet the one that raised you" _

His eyes closed as he began doing a little dance, his bat wings spreading in all their glory, causing the mane six to look on in awe as

_"But it's a dream that I once have, even if I know it can never come true. _

_No form as ugly as my form, was ever meant for such a beautiful light_

_So I will always live in the shadows of the night. _

_Some ponies have friends, others make ponies swoon_

_but my best friend is the kind and loving moon." _

He smiled and looked at himself, and then looked down at a reflection where he saw a more normal looking pony looking right back at him.

_"And even though I wish for one day where I can walk among them, and not hide from them. _

_I know that it is a fantasy that eventually I'll look just like them._

_But for now, I'm perfectly happy listening to your voice_

_I'm perfectly happy living with this choice._

_After all, when you are a monster like this..." _He raised his hoof as the reflection morphed into what he actually looked like, and then he splashed the water in frustration.

"_Why would anyone love you, and give you any form of bliss" _

He sat back down and looked down, then back at the moon.

"_Some ponies have friends, others make ponies swoon_

_However I'm happy being under the light of the kindly moon"_

He gritted his teeth and then sighed deeply, then clenches his hooves and looked up with a tear in his eyes

"_Even though I know it's not natural, or right. _

_My best friends are the moon and the night!_

_And even though, how much I wish for it to be true. _

_I will never be good enough to meet the one who raises you. _

_My friends aren't real, and I know it to be a catch all_

_But having you as friends, is better than having no friends at all" _

He looked down and cried silently away from the moon.

"_For I walk the path of a monster, forever alone, and distraught_

_but one day I hope for the day I will be happy, even if it's all for naught._

_I hope that one day...I can be happy without you, my best friend...the lonely...moon." _

He looked back up, and sniffled slightly. "How was that, was it as good as last time?" He wiped his eyes, and said "Thank you" He leaned down and tried to bite his cloak, but to his surprise it wasn't there. He looked around frantically for it, trying to find it as fast as possible. He then turned and looked in the direction of the Mane Six, and saw his cloak floating there with a blue aura. He gulped and backed away from it, knowing what was on the other side, another being. "You can keep the cloak!" He shouted. "I'm not coming anywhere near you, forget what you saw here, this was just your imagination" His bat wings flapped frantically, as he made sure his necklace, which was a brown rope with a skull on it, was still attached, and flew in the air. He looked around and then saw clouds blocking him off. He gulped quietly, and then dived bombed down.

He started to fly through the trees as fast as he could trying to dodge tree branches left and right, when he saw a lasso coming at him, before he has time to react the thing hooks on his leg. He then flys up and over the branch, he bucked his legs up and down causing whoever was hooked on his leg to rapidly hit their heads on the branch. He said "Sorry!" but then gets smacked by a tree sending him out of the sky. He decided to back track to confused his chasers and ended up back in the grove he was in earlier.

Landing in the grove panting he said to himself. "I think I lose whoever that was" He looked around frantically to make sure and then sighed with relief. Suddenly vines with a purple aura burst from the ground and surrounded him. They wrapped around him making it difficult for him to move. He struggled against the vines and tried to bite them, but gave up when he realized he was stuck. He started to cry in his trapped state and looked down as the tears hit the cold hard ground. "Please, just make it quick"

Suddenly he looked up to see, the mane six standing, or in Rainbow's case flying, next to him. Twilight walked forward and asked "What are you talking about?"

"You're here to kill the monster aren't you!" The mystery pony screamed at the Mane six. "You'll be doing me a favor!" He screamed louder, tears streaming down his face. "I'm a FREAK"

Suddenly Fluttershy was right next to him, and gently petted his face, leaving a confused expression on his face. Fluttershy smiled and said "It's okay, no one's gonna hurt you" He tilted his head at her, and she smiled at him.

Pinkie Pie paused and went closer as Fluttershy politely moved out of her way. Pinkie forcefully opened his mouth and said "Aww darn" She turned and said to the others "Guess he wasn't a vampire after all guys, sorry"

He muttered "Great, now I'm a vampire" He looked down in sorrow and said "This day gets better and better.

Apple Jack said to her friends "Well, what is he than? I mean, he's got the body of the pony, but the wings of a bat"

Rarity said "That and those marks on his face" He looked away at that.

Rainbow Dash looked at him and said "Well he's obviously some kind of pegasi, but what kind, I've never seen a pegasi with bat wings before" She paused and said "Well except the ones that pull Princess Luna's chariot, and even then, I've only seen the two of them"

Twilight began to started to think about it, and then tried to remember something she read in a book about a rare medical condition that some pegasi have deformed wings on their back of unnatural ways. Which means that this pony they were looking at was indeed of that rare breed. She sighed and explained this to the girls, which caused the mystery pony to looked away from him. "That song he was singing earlier probably confirms that he has that condition, and probably has had a very difficult life" She looked at him and asked "Am I wrong?" That caused him to look away from her.

He looked away as Fluttershy asked "Well what's your name"

"It's..." He started to think and then looked down as it slowly hit him. "My name is Dark Sidewinder" He said admitting his shame. "My parents weren't the most kind ponies" He said looking away. Suddenly he felt gravity under him as the vines went away causing him to plummet and crash on the floor. He looked up and saw Pinkie offering her hand to him. He looked nervous

Pinkie smiled and helped him up anyways. "Well I think your wings look cool!" She then gets an idea. "COOL WING PARTY!" That caused a look of confusion to fill Dark's face.

Rainbow Dash floated down to him and he backed up afraid of what she would do. "You're really jumpy are you okay?"

Fluttershy asked "Are you shy?"

"Why are you all being so nice to me?" Dark said really confused. "I mean look at me, I'm a monster, this isn't normal!"

"Oh stop being silly" Rarity said with a smile "Everyone here is unique in their own ways" She said with a smile, "In fact" She said looking around. She looked at the setting and began using her magic on something, almost like she was in a trance.

Apple Jack looked at her and rolled her eyes. "What she means is, it's okay if you got those wings and talk to the moon. Don't mean a hill of beans to us"

Looking down Dark said "You all are...to kind..." He said tears unwillingly falling "Thank you" He said as it's clear that years of emotional abuse was coming off his shoulders.

Twilight noticed something on the ground and then saw it was a letter. She reads the first line

"Dear one who summons the moon,"

Dark looked away and said "I'm a bit of a fan..." He admitted quietly. "I send her a letter once a month" The Mane Six looked at him quietly. "I know it's weird isn't it?"

Rainbow Dash started to say that it was, when Rarity hit her side to be quiet, as Twilight said "Well, maybe a little, but...I know that Princess Luna probably appreciates the letters" She walked to Dark and said "Do you want to meet her?"

Dark backed up and said "I don't know..." He looked away "I mean, what if she thinks I'm...a monster..."

Twilight smiled and said "She won't, we promise...if you really want to be happy as you said earlier, you gotta go out there and take the chances to be happy. You can't hide in here all your life" Dark looked away. "I used to think that friendship was unnecessary, but after meeting my friends, I realized how wrong I was" She then held Dark's head up and made him look at every one of them, who all gave encouraging looks. "I think that some real friends, not just the moon, is what you need as well"

After a long bit of silence, Dark slowly nodded. "Will you six come with me?" He asked sheepishly.

Twilight nodded and said "Of course"

A few days later at Canterlot the train pulled up. Celestia was outside with Luna and asked quietly. "I wonder what Princess Twilight wanted?" Luna asked as Twilight and the others started to come out of the train.

Celestia was aware, in fact she used her magic to see this guest before they even arrived, but this was a surprise for her sister. Celestia said "I do not know sister, when she told me in the letter, she only said that it was a surprise for you"

Luna smiled slightly saying "Well, I don't get much surprises"

Twilight looked back at the train and said "Princess Luna, can you come down here" Princess Luna slowly came down, all be it with a peculiar look in her eye. She looked ahead and then Twilight told whatever was in the train car to come out.

Dark finally slowly emerged, revealing that the thing that Rarity was working on in the forest was a new outfit for the bizarre pegsai as Luna gasped at his appearance. Dark looked away and said "It's nice to meet you Princess Luna" He said sheepishly. Luna looked at him confused not used to getting this kind of worship. He then said "I...I hope you appreciate the letters I've been sending"

Luna looked at him and then started to put two and two together. "So you're the one I have to thank for all the nice letters" Dark nodded, not wanting to look at her. "You can look at me you know"

Dark slowly looked at her, and said "I'm sorry if I wasn't what you were expecting from your biggest fan to look like"

Luna smiled slowly and said "That is okay, I think that right now" She patted his head. "I'm pleasantly surprised. Thank you for the letters, they helped me out through some tough times."

"Well, you deserve them" Dark said with a smile "Your moon helped me though a very troubling time in my life."

"I'm glad" Luna said to Dark, as the Mane Six, and Celestia looked on with a smile.


End file.
